The collection of urine and other samples for testing is typically performed by giving a patient a plastic cup in which to urinate or provide a sample. However, patients often inadvertently soil their hands when attempting to urinate or provide a sample into a cup. Female patients can find it especially challenging to maneuver a cup into position and keep it in place in a dignified fashion to provide a urine sample without soiling their hands.
After the patient has provided a urine or other sample, a portion of the sample is typically transferred into other containers such as a test tube for laboratory work. This can be a very tedious process with large numbers of samples for analysis in the lab. This presents the opportunity for the sample to spill or splash, or otherwise create exposure to a potentially hazardous sample.
The plastic cups typically used for urine collection are single-use and not biodegradable. This generates a substantial amount of waste. They also cannot be stacked inside one another because this would contaminate the interiors of the cups. Consequently, the plastic cups take up substantial space for storage and transport.
What is needed is a collection cup which will make urine collection a more dignified procedure, by facilitating urinating or providing a sample into the cup. What is also needed is a collection cup which will reduce the likelihood that a patient will soil their hands while urinating or providing a sample into the cup.
What is needed is a collection cup which will facilitate transferring the sample into other containers for laboratory work. What is also needed is a collection cup which will reduce the chances for the sample to spill or splash while transferring the sample to other containers.
What is needed is a collection cup which will reduce the amount of waste generated and reduce the costs of disposal. What is also needed is a collection cup which takes up less space for storage and transport.